I don't Bite I Promise
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: (AU) Subaru Sakamaki is a first year student and Chikurīku High has a turn for the worst, when all that him and his brothers fled from returns. After leaving behind their previous home, to keep Suba away from his middle school crush, Senpai and previous lover. Kou Mukami, decides to move to their town, and join their school, leaving Subaru in a serious predicament. - Yaoi, SubaKou.


**Title:** I Don't Bite. I Promise.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Subaru x Kou | SubaKou  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Prologue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Subaru or Kou. I don't own Diabolik Lovers. I do own the story though~

**Note: **This is an AU, to the original DiaLove world.

* * *

><p><em>The two stood there, as he gripped his bag, and blinked. His red eyes locked, with the two different orbs, one filled with red, and the other blue. He couldn't believe who he was looking at, who was standing right in front of him, and on his first day of high school as well. It couldn't be happening to him, he moved away to get rid of this person, and now he finds out that the same person he was trying to run away from, is a person who would be his upperclassman in his high school years.<em>

_"Su…baru…" A calm and shocked voice travelled, towards the albino's ears, as he looked away. "It really… Is you…?"_

_The sounds of the feet padding against the ceramic flooring of the school halls, echoed as all the other students had been in class or outside on their break. He felt his step slightly, move back, from the small amount of power that was put into the hug, as the blonde haired elder male threw himself towards the albino. Quiet sobs could be heard from the elder, but he knew they were fake. He always faked his emotions. That is how this boy hugging him right now worked._

_"I was so worried… W-when you d-disappeared…" The hug tightened a little, as he raised his arms, and softly wrapped them around the more fragile looking male._

_"Kou-senpai…" Subaru played along, he knew that Kou was toying with him, but he played along. He would agree to Kou, to protect his own ass from the other two Mukami's, and his elder half-brothers. "I'm sorry I worried you… I-I just needed to get a-away…"_

_"Subaru…" He lifted his gaze, as Subaru looked at him and gently smiled._

_"Forgive me Kou-senpai…" He leaned towards the other._

_Being an inch taller, Kou, softly raised himself by tip-toeing, and the long awaited moment, they had both been asking for was about to happen. Their lips so close they could feel each other's breath, and to seal the final part of their meet up, closing their eyes, they kis-_

* * *

><p>He shot up out of his bed panting. Eyes widened, and his hand going straight to his head, covering one of his eyes. He looked around and took a deep breath, pulling back the quilts, and walking to his door, opening it, just in time, to hear Yui calling the six of them down for breakfast. Making his way to the stairs, he slowly made his way downstairs, thinking over the dream he just had.<p>

By time he got to the bottom, and lifted his gaze, Subaru just sighed at what was happening in front of him. "… Honestly…." Breaking apart, both Ayato and Laito looked towards their younger brother, and smirked, before the albino looked away, and headed into the kitchen.

"Neh! Subaru~" Laito called out, "I heard that a certain family moved back into town a few days back." This soon caught his attention, as the red eye locked with green.

"What family?" If it was the Mukami's, Subaru wanted to dig a hole in the back garden, and jump inside of it. He didn't honestly want to see that blonde.

"Mukami's."

He has thought to soon, hoped too soon. He hoped he would never see him again, but it was too late. Shu had made the family move, because of what went on between, himself and Kou Mukami, but now… There was no point. It was just a waste of time. The two elder brothers soon walked in, seeing the grins on Ayato and Laito's face, before looking towards their younger brother, seeing the frightened expression, Shu soon walked over towards the albino and placed a hand on the kids shoulder. He knew the Mukami's had moved back in, and Subaru wasn't the only one who didn't want to see that family. Not with the fact that Yuma was a part of the family. Shu has had his own fair share of torment from one of the Mukami brothers so he was the only one who could relate to the fear Subaru was experiencing again.

"Okay. Breakfast is on the table, everyone~ Hurry or we will be late~" Yui chimed out, before noticing the situation and gulped a little. "Ah. Sorry." Bowing her head a little, she soon walked back into the dining area, and sat down, with Kanato, waiting for the other four.

"Come. Let's eat, and get to school." Reiji mumbled with an irritated sigh, heading towards the dining room, Ayato and Laito, trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>The brothers soon all filed out of the car, with Yui, and stood on the step of the school. The first thing to greet the seven of them, was gossip on a specific family, they honestly did not want to hear about. Subaru cussed quietly to himself, before heading into the school, Kanato following the albino quietly, leaving the others sighing, and Yui slightly worried on what the albino was going to do. Kanato soon stopped, as he walked straight into Subaru, before peeping his head out to the side, to see why his brother had halted his steps. It was just like Subaru's dream, except this time, both Kanato and Azusa was with the two of them.<p>

He frowned, as that cursed fake smile made its way across the heterochromatic, elder's lips, and the small chuckle. "Subaru~" He turned his gaze away, at his name being called by the latter, "We meet again…" Azusa left his brothers side, and walked towards one of the classrooms with Kanato, leaving the two of them alone. The light footsteps, could be heard before he was hugged. Though Subaru didn't hug back, he just stood there.

"I hate you." He quietly mumbled, to the blonde, after Kou had whispered, 'I love you.' To the albino.


End file.
